


I hurt myself today- to see if i can still feel.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics - Fandom, Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pain, Red and Black, tim drake is sade, tim feels so broken, tim is in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Could have it all, My empire of Dirt. I will let you down. I will make you Hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hurt myself today- to see if i can still feel.

 

You Could have it all, My empire of Dirt. I will let you down. I will make you Hurt

 

 

 

All he could see was Red. Red tinting his vision, black shadows that mocked his every move. The world had almost ended. Yet, He didn’t think he could care less. Hell, if the world had ended he’s have been happier. If the world had ended, he would have gone down with it, he wouldn’t have to move on, with this unbearable ache.

The world may have almost ended, but Tim’s world did end. It died wearing Red and Black.

It was an unspoken rule that when you wore the robin costume, you wore it in the colors that dick had chosen all those years ago. Red, yellow, and green. For the longest time, Tim did. Now, he wore Red and Black. No one told him he couldn’t. Everyone knew what they were.  

They were his colors. They had suited him. He could recall black bruises caused by fingers that were too strong to be human, and lips kissed so hard that they remained a ruby red. He recalled seeing Red after seeing another order thrown out the window during a mission, he recalled Long black lashes belonging to meta blue eyes.

They were not the same blue as Tim’s. There was a time when blue had been his color as well. Blue suited him, but not Tim. Tim was scared of Blue. Blue was kind, like Nightwing, like superman, like ko- like him. Tim was scared of blue, scared of kindness, scared of attachment, scared of the sky. Scared of anything that might remind him of what he lost. Yet, Tim forced himself to remember every time he put on the colors Red and Black.

Tim forced himself to recall those bright blue eyes, the ruby red lips, the smile of an angel. He forced himself to every time he went to bed because he still wore Ko- His shirt when he slept.  Not that he slept often.

When he did sleep, he dreamt. He dreamed of Red and Black. When he woke he would make sure the first thing he saw was Red, while a Black razor Slid across flesh.

 

Everyone Goes away in the End.


End file.
